Carta a Sakura
by ElsyAnimetronik
Summary: La había leído un sin fin de veces, desde que la encontró en la puerta de su casa. ¿Qué habrá en ella, que le roba suspiros y añoranzas?


**Aclaro que este fic es SasuSaku, la historia es mía (la historia no los personajes), los personajes son extraídos del Manga/Anime "Naruto" que le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **~Carta a Sakura~**

" _¡Hola!_

 _Es algo hipócrita decirte "hola", si cada que nos vemos lo único que hago es angustiarte y hacerte llorar, sé que desde niños tú me has querido y debo confesarte que al principio yo creí que eras como las demás, que sólo estabas admirándome y que pronto dejarías de verme para ver a alguien más, sé que suena tonto e incomprensible es más esto que digo no propio de mí._

 _Pero esto que te digo es real, debo admitir que desde niños quise acercarme a ti, no me gustaba verte llorar, pero nunca tuve el valor de hacerlo, era muy tímido aun así quise hacerlo, pero Ino me ganó, logró hacerte más segura._

 _En la academia no dejaba de verte, tampoco dejaba de pensar en un día acercarme a ti, me sentía muy bien cuando me animabas en las prácticas de taijutsu, para mi escuchar tu linda voz era suficiente. Pero bueno, ya sabes lo que ocurrió con mi clan, así que decidí alejarme de todos._

 _Después de eso nos volvimos gennin y apresar de mi decisión no podía dejar de verte, incluso no deje de verte cuando nos formaron como equipo, era casi imposible para mi apartar la vista, y no sólo porque seguías cautivándome, sino porque no parecías ser de naturaleza combativa, eras una miedosa y a la vez una mentirosa, te hacías la fuerte para no preocupar a nadie._

 _No tienes idea de cómo me reventaba el hígado ver que te coquetearan Naruto y Rock Lee, pero si hubo quien realmente pensé que pudiese llamar tu atención fue Idate Morino, mira que tomarte de la mano y pedirte que te escaparas con él. Eso no lo toleré, aunque sé que es egoísta quererte únicamente para mí._

 _Fui un tonto al creer que no serias capaz de combatir sin miedo, pero en la segunda fase de los exámenes me mostraste lo contrario, después de que Orochimaru nos dejara K.O a Naruto y a mi tú nos protegiste, peleaste sola contra esos tres del sonido y fuiste lastimada, aun así estabas decidida a protegernos, claro Rock Lee, Ino, Shikamaru y Choji también participaron pero quien se llevó el premio al espíritu combativo fuiste tú. Si lo sé nada de lo que estoy escribiendo parece propio de mi, pero es verdad todo lo que te digo._

 _Contigo fui más abierto te conté lo solo que me sentía y te mostré que no quería preocuparles, claro tu eres angustias y aun diciéndote que no te preocuparas lo hacías, aprecio mucho todo el cariño que me has brindado incluso pensé en mostrarte mis sentimientos pero el miedo me hacía prisionero en todo momento y se hizo aún mayor en la pelea con Gaara, estuviste a punto de morir y no sólo tú, también Naruto, no lo podía aceptar, no nuevamente, no quería perder de nuevo a las personas que quiero._

 _Ese día entendí tres cosas:_

 _1.- No era y sigo sin ser fuerte para protegerles._

 _2.- La única manera de protegerles es alejarme._

 _3.- Esto que siento por ti va más allá de un "me gustas"._

 _Creo que no te diste cuenta pero el día que me marche de la aldea, me rompió el corazón verte llorar, estabas sufriendo por mi culpa, ese día me hiciste algunas preguntas e incluso me hiciste una propuesta no recuerdo todo con exactitud, pero te diré todo aquello de lo que no tengo el valor de decirte de frente:_

 _"Tú siempre me has odiado, ¿Verdad?"_

 _Sakura yo nunca te he odiado, al contrario desde niños me enamore de ti, sólo hay una cosa que no tolero de ti, ya lo mencione antes,_ _ **NO SOPORTO VERTE LLORAR**_ _, parece que te pagó para que lo hagas._

 _"Quédate y si no es posible, entonces déjame ir contigo"._

 _¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?_

 _"Sigues siendo una fastidiosa"._

 _Te mentí al decirte eso, me imaginó que te percataste de que tarde en contestarte, realmente pensé en aceptar llevarte porque no quería separarme de ti. Pero si te llevaba sufrirías aún más y no quería eso, no quería que siguieses sufriendo por mi culpa. Decidí dejarte en la aldea, te di las gracias y no pude evitar morderme el labio. Pero eso era lo mejor para ti._

 _Creí que con el paso del tiempo te olvidarías de mí, grave error._

 _Traté por todos los medios que dejaras de quererme, aunque me queda claro que eso que sientes no es querer, lo que tú sientes es amor y me atrevo a decir que es amor en su máxima expresión._

 _No creo que te cause gracia recordar que trate de "asesinarte", en verdad nunca quise hacer eso, sabía que Naruto y Kakashi estaban cerca yo simplemente quería que me odiases, para poder protegerte._

 _Sakura, yo te amo y soy un completo cobarde al no decírtelo de frente, perdóname por eso y también perdóname por no saber de qué otra manera protegerte._

 _Quiero verte feliz, quiero saber que estas bien y sé que si estoy cerca no lograras ser feliz, por eso quiero alejarte de mí._ "

Lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de la chica que leía atentamente la carta escrita por el puño y letra del Uchiha.

" _Te amo, quiero que lo sepas y que lo tengas bien presente, durante este tiempo me percaté de que en realidad no sé quién soy, pero lo que si sé, es que te amo y hasta que no sepa realmente quien soy, no podré verte a los ojos o estar cerca de ti._ "

— ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que te volviste a marchar?

Regresó a la lectura para encontrarse con la última parte de la carta.

" _Volveré, ¿podrás esperarme un poco?, sino es así, entonces aceptare que decidas estar con alguien más._ "

—Tonto... Yo no... Sabes muy bien que jamás dejare de amarte y te esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario. — Dijo mirando a la puerta de Konoha.

Al finalizar la lectura de la carta dio media vuelta y se dispuso a ir a casa, ya era de noche y el frío no se hizo esperar estaban helados sus brazos. Pero un ruido la hizo detenerse volteó para cerciorarse de que todo anduviera bien y en efecto no vio nada fuera de lo normal, continuó su camino pero esta vez fue una voz lo que la detuvo.

—Siempre me has parecido hermosa, pero ahora te vez aún más.

Al oír esas palabras volteó, pero no encontró nada ni a nadie creyó que se estaba volviendo loca, el leer esa carta millones de veces le estaba afectando, no se explicaba lo que ocurría, dejo de darle vueltas al asunto, volteó para seguir nuevamente su camino y se sorprendió al ver al mismo chico que le había escrito aquella carta hace dos años.

—S... sa... suke.

—Cuanto tiempo sin verte Sakura.

No dudo en abrazarla y en un tono suave le dijo. —No sé si he dejado de ser un cobarde por completo, pero lo que si sé, es que no quiero alejarme de la mujer que amo.

Esas palabras la hicieron sonrojar, volteó a ver a Sasuke y notó que él también estaba rojo, su mirada era tierna y cálida, él notó lo helada que estaba ella y decidió quitarse el poncho y ponérselo a ella.

* * *

 **¿Qué clase de final cacahuatero fue este?**

 **Perdóneme es mi primer One-Shot (Ligeramente editado) no me crucifiquen**

 **La fecha original de publicación fue el 30 de Octubre del 2014**

 **: 3**

 **Este fic ya lo había publicado pero me agarro la loquera y elimine este y otros, pero ya lo decidí y los publicare también aquí.**

 **Podéis leerlo en wattpad y en fanfiction, ve a mi blog ahí los topas**

 **:3**

 **Si la historia te gusta manda me un mensaje,** **ni quiero que se roben mi historia y que le cambien datos o personajes y la hagan pasar por suya ok… respeten el esfuerzo de los demás.**

 **No olvides revisar mi perfil y seguirme en redes sociales**

 **:3**


End file.
